


追寻

by 4Dreamer42



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Dreamer42/pseuds/4Dreamer42
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Sonoda Mari
Kudos: 7





	追寻

天空还未完全被夜晚的深蓝色占据，在远处还剩有一点落日留下的红色，但金星早已经点缀在了西方的余辉里。篝火里的火星徐徐升起，余烬随着风最后消失在空中，燃烧着的木头，被火侵蚀，发出滋滋的响声。

真理独自坐在篝火旁，她穿得很少，夜晚的寒风让她不得不蜷缩在一团，她将脸藏在稍厚的红色围脖里，捧着还热气升腾的搪瓷杯。她小心翼翼地泯了一口，水还是烫的，有些啄嘴，于是她放下手中的杯子，看着卷在木柴堆里的火发呆。火原来也可以这么安静这么温暖，真理这样想着。火曾经带给她的，是无数人的离别。埋葬他们的火或是悲怆的杂音，或是无声的寂静。

她伸出手慢慢接近那团看似温和的火，想抓住嵌入木头裂痕上的火苗，却触碰到了从篝火中逃离的木屑。那木屑带着火的炽热，刺痛了真理的食指尖。痛觉让她收回了手，将食指放在双齿间，用舌尖去舔舐烫红了的地方。

火终究会伤到人的。

地上的碎石相互轻碰着，发出脆响，伴着另一人的脚步声。那人走到了她的身后，将一件厚实的大衣披在了她的肩上。那衣服上残留着各式各样的味道，但是她并不讨厌。她扯着那件大衣的衣领，将自己裹在久违的温暖里。

“巧，你怎么来了？”真理这才转过头去，而第一眼便瞥见了巧眉头间的沟壑。虽然他常年都是这副表情，但她知道巧是在担心她。

“我怕你着凉。”站在她身后的巧简单地回答道，没有多余的说教，他轻轻拍了下她的肩膀，“该回去了。”说罢，便准备转身离去。

于是真理握住了巧的手，指尖摩擦着巧掌心间的细纹，然后慢慢地抬起头，注视着巧，像是请求他留下来一样。巧眉间的沟壑舒展开了，嘴尖只在那一瞬间稍稍翘起，又迅速消失了。真理喜欢巧的笑容，虽然大多时候只有一个难以注意的微笑，但是足以让她触碰到许久以前早已经消失的事物，那个时候，她的身边也不只巧一人。

“你在想什么？”巧的声音将真理的思绪拉了回来，真理这才意识到她刚才一直看着巧发愣。

“巧你没有必要知道。”她松开了一直握着巧的手，“能让我在这里再坐会儿吗？我不会待很久。”

巧无奈地叹了口气，用手揉乱了真理的头发，然后坐在了真理的身旁。火光打在了巧棱角分明的脸上，他的面庞从那时起完全没有变化，从那时……他牵着真理的手穿过嘈杂的人群，带着她离开充斥喧闹的城市那天。

在那之后，真理和巧流浪过一阵子，他们没有目的地，巧只会问一句真理想去哪，真理会回答海边或者山林，又或者他们曾经生活过的村庄。他们所到之处几乎都是荒凉的，没有人烟的。不过有些时候还是会遇见陌生人，而那些人大多很古怪，无论老小，只会在远处望着他们，偶尔会有上来搭话的，真理都会异常的欣喜。她还记得她在山里遇见的一个小男孩，那个男孩一直跟着他们，什么话也不说，真理说了好几次别跟过来，他只会在原地待一段时间，然后等他们走远了，又会跑上来，他们之间一直保持一定距离，但是男孩一直跟在他们身后。真理和巧累了会在路旁休息，他也就坐在路边，到了夜晚，他们睡觉的时候，男孩也会睡在一旁。

那个男孩就这样跟了他们好几天，当真理已经快习惯了的时候，他突然不跟上来了。男孩站在离开山林隧道外，再也没有跟着他们走下去。真理回头看了他好几次，最后终于冲上前去，给了他一个拥抱，然后将自己身上余下的糖果都给了他。

真理还清楚地记得那孩子的笑容，那孩子咧着嘴，男孩还处在换牙的年龄，他还缺了几颗牙，他捧着真理给他的糖果，说了一声谢谢，然后便逃走了。

她看着那个男孩逐渐消失在山林里中的背影，那声谢谢还在她耳边回荡，那个声音是如此悦耳，但是又是那样的遥远和熟悉。

出了那片山林之后，便是海，遥望无际的海洋，浪潮带来的海水拍打着白沙，一阵又一阵，潮鸣又伴随着海鸟的叫声。

“巧。”真理望着那片海，叫住了一直埋头往前走的巧，“我累了。”

“你想在这里休息一下吗？”巧问道。

“不是这个意思，”真理摇了摇头，“我们可以留在这里吗？你瞧，沙滩边上还有一间废弃的木屋。”真理指向沙滩边际上的一个黑点。

“是吗，那好，就留在这儿吧。”巧走了过来，牵住真理的手往那间木屋走去。

他们赤着脚，细沙漏进了指缝里，沙子上还有阳光留给它的温暖，但是温暖的触感又会被海水的清凉给替代。真理回头看，海水在逐渐吞没刚才落入沙子里的脚印，而再远一些的印子，早就没有踪迹，仿佛他们没有来过一般。

真理随着巧的步子，跟在他的身后，她还望着他们来的地方，甚至走了神。真理的手快要从巧的掌心中滑落出来，于是巧再次攥紧了真理的手，这与刚才不一样的力道，让真理回过神来，她快步追上了巧，并排走在他的身旁。巧挡住了一部分阳光，他的影子被拖得很长，真理几乎是走在他的影子下，她抬头望着巧，光粒撒在他浅棕色的瞳孔里，而那之中又倒映着前方的路。海风刮乱了真理的前发，遮挡住了她的视线，她看不清楚巧了。真理眼中的巧的身影被发丝分隔成好几段，就像是隔了层薄纱。但是她似乎更熟悉这样的视线，或许只是她内心所看到的巧一直是这样，有时清晰有时模糊。

真理认为自己是世界上最了解巧的人，但是真正的巧到底又是怎样的模样呢。

巧停了下来，他转过身，面向真理，拂开了她的乱发，而后是落在她额上的吻。

“真理，我们到了。”巧说道。

真理回忆起那年往事，就好像是发生在昨日，又好像没有发生过，她又有另一个版本的记忆，或许那些片段只是她的梦，又或许是真实与梦境的碎片拼凑出来的图画，或许她现在也还在做梦，她真正的躯体实则又在另外一个地方了。真理以前并不会如此胡思乱想，大概远离了那个世界以后，每一天都像是在做梦吧，有些时候她甚至分不清现实与梦境，因为它们实在太过相似，梦里的她常常会在同一张床上醒来，透过窗户望着同一片海，而现实也是如此。这让她有些害怕睡去。

“困了吗？”巧轻声问道，将真理搂了过来，“我们回去吧……”

“巧，我还想再坐会儿。”真理靠在巧的肩头，她的确是困了，她费尽力气不让眼皮耷拉下来，即使屋子里会更加舒适，但海风会使她清醒，她不想睡去。

“巧，能跟我聊会儿天吗？”

“聊什么？”巧问道。

“随便什么。比如你再遇见我之前过着怎样的生活之类的。”

巧望着燃烧着的篝火回答道：“大概一直在没有目的流浪吧，和我们离开城市的那几年差不多，但不同的是，那时只有我一个人。”

“巧你没有家人吗？”

“家人吗……”巧沉默一会又继续说道，“他们很早就去世了，我还剩下一点点关于他们的记忆，但都太模糊了，我也忘记了他们的模样。遇见你之前，我一个人待了很长时间，碰上的大大小小的事，我也记不大清了，想来我那个时候或许更喜欢独自待着吧，但是，” 巧转过头，“我并不后悔遇上你。”

一般巧在说这样的话的时候他总会把头撇在一边，不让真理看见他的表情，但是今天却不一样。他盯着真理的眼睛，那双眼睛，就好像真理那日遇上的那个男孩的眼睛。这回是轮到真理撇过头去了。

“啊，是吗。这样的话不应该早点说吗，你现在说是不是太不合时宜了。”真理随便找了些话糊弄了过去，她是不习惯如此直白的巧的。

“才没有。”巧反驳道。

“巧？”真理往巧那边挤了挤，她觉得越来越冷了。

“怎么了？”巧的声音突然变得很轻，就像是害怕吵醒一个睡着的人那样。

“你会离开我吗？”

“别说傻话。”巧一边说着，一边将从真理肩上滑下来的大衣再次裹上真理逐渐消瘦下去的身躯。

真理逐渐闭上了眼睛，她看到最后的一副画面是映在火里的巧的影子。真理没能抵住倦意，她就这样靠着巧，如同无数个夜晚一样，被宁静压入了梦里。

天稍稍亮了，但却是阴沉沉的亮光，降下了青灰色的海雾。快下雨了。巧被飞来身旁的海鸥啄醒了，他睁开眼睛，抓起一把沙子扔向了那只丑陋的白鸟，那只鸟慌张地扑打着翅膀，笨拙地飞走了。巧还未完全清醒，或许是因为他昨夜做了一个很长的梦，在平时他是不会做梦的，夜里只有漫长的漆黑。篝火还没有灭，但是在焦黑色的木材中央只剩下了零星的火苗，巧起身将其扑灭，在最后一缕火红色消失之时，阴云再也藏不住细小的雨粒，于是让它们飞落了下来。

巧伸出手，一粒又一粒的雨滴落在了他的手心里，是时候离开这片渺无人烟的海滩，趁着雨还不怎么大，他这样想着。


End file.
